regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Return for Yesterday
Plot Sometimes 2 in the half years of the incident from Disney's horror movie "Escape from Tomorrow", the Empire investigated the incident by wondering what caused it, could it be a long lost ally of the Empire, or a rival, or just something caused this to happen? Transcript *(Subtitle: October, 2013) *(The episode starts at Disneyland where eeryone enjoyed their fun, until sometime later, an incident happen, causingg some of the deaths of people, and many of them survived, but some of them were barely okay due to their injuries, many people laughed, cried, and were silent) *(Subtitle: 2 in the 1/2 years later) *(Scene now changes to present day of the old and destrod Disneyland, an Empire Submarine Carrier appeaed, releasing several Empire Dropships, and sent any Empire Trooper to investigate, along wih Zelok, Argan, Spot, Wesod, and Rambo) *'Zelok': What a mess, its like a host place in here! *'Argan': More like a dump, its ancient Amusement park, noone has been in here for 2 in the half years, probably. *(While Zelok and Argan were talking a amusement park building was about to fall on Zelok and Argan, but Rambo and Spot rescued them and themselves from the building's fall) *'Rambo': That was close, I thought this abandon amusement park was a pile of trash! *'Spot': Right! No abandon place has ever been controlled before! Reminds me of how Jeff was usually as Fredbear! Hey, where's Wesod? *'Wesod': Don't worry, I am here, but something not good nor evil is happening to me! I kept on seeing things, SO MUCH FILTHY FILTH!!! *'Zelok': What kind of things? *'Wesod': Horrible ones, with creepy faces and jumpscare screaming like (Screeches like Golden Bonnie but a bit high pitched with red eyes, then stops screeching as his eyes turned normal) and theres something horrifying that could be real, human flesh blood stains! (Points to the blood stains fthat saids, "Leave this place, please") *'Zelok': Leave this place please!? This even points to some kind of consel, it appears to be human technology. (Activates the consol, seeing a message) *'Argan': Its a message. *'Voice': Everything used to be peaceful, so wonderful and fun, this Disneyland the first used to be a fun amusement par for many years, until one day, the bad luck has come, Disneyland ths first is seen out of control) After the incident, we had to build a new improved Disneyland, but be warned leave this place or your next to be victims. (The message ends) *'Spot': I think the message guy was trying to tell us, some sort of curse. *'Argan': Technially its bad luck and its hardly a curse. *(Suddenly, they noticed their Sumbarine Carrier covered in lue flames and crash down till it exploded as a blue mushroom cloud) *'Wesod': Who did that!? Was it a hero!? *'Rambo': Technically, nobody came here!? *'Zelok': Is this dump.....HAUNTED!? Trivia *Like some episodes, this episode is like the events of Disney's 2013 horror movie "Escape from Tomorrow". *Rambo marks his return from Rambo!. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes of the Extordonary Regular Show